Too Fast to Handle
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Billy Thunderman goes to his older sister for advice when some time with his girlfriend goes wrong for the teenager. Phoebe quickly realises that the teenager had used his super speed on the girl while intimate.
1. Help from Pheebs

**Too Fast to Handle  
**Chapter One - "Help from Pheebs"

For a long, arduous week Billy Thunderman had been moping around in his house and dragging his feet along the ground and walked around hunched over if he was even up out of bed, slumping against the walls with his sleeves riding up. For the most part Billy was reclusive and kept in his bedroom as a way to hide from the world he had now cast aside so he could complain and whine. As he lay there now, strands of long, black hair fell over the seventeen-year-old's face. He wore a grey beanie, pulled down tightly, and baggy clothing that felt like they were going to swallow him whole or somehow drown him in fabric.

His bedroom was a dark mess filled high with pizza boxers and plates he had just stacked up on top of one another. The bed was a tangled mess of sheets, used tissues and Billy himself. He was curled up in there rolling around and groaning loudly.

"_Uuuugh!_" Banging his head into the pillow, the seventeen-year-old begged for some attention. "My _heart_ hurts!"

At that point he turned his head and caught a glimpse of somebody walking by his door so the teen jumped to attention with a very loud sound of agony. Much to his pleasure the footsteps stopped, albeit hesitantly. Allowing himself a small grin, Billy rolled around to face his door and kept making the annoying noise to pity them into coming back. It clearly wasn't going to be Max, he knew that, or Nora as she was at some summer camp thing. But Phoebe had plenty of relationship troubles so would be perfect right now.

"_PHOEEEEEEBE! _I need my big sister's help!" He whined like a sulking puppy.

The twenty one year-old college girl groaned in annoyance. She was trying to enjoy a summer back home with her family and away from fighting crime; she had expected peace. Apparently her brother didn't get the memo. "Ugh… WHAT?"

Pouting at her, Billy gave the deep, dark puppy dog eyes. "My _heart_ hurts! And I need some _love!_"

"Can't Nora give it to you…" Phoebe groaned. She didn't want to put up with this _again_.

"P-PHEEBS!"

For the past week the seventeen-year-old boy had been doing this and refused to shut up about it no matter what anybody said or did to make him less upset. Low and behold, Phoebe was getting the brunt of it. Especially after the first two nights when their mother had given up on dragging Billy out to the dinner table and just sent Phoebe in there with his food; Of course the young boy would guilt trip his sister into eating with him just for a shred of company. Doctor Colosso even considered making some device to _force_ Billy to shut his trap so they would all be free of his endless moaning and groaning.

"What do you want me to do about it, Billy?" She replied, "You've been whining all week; Can I at _least_ know what happened?"

"My heart…" Billy began, before the teenager groaned loudly and whined out. "_IT HURTS_!"

Growing agitated with her brother, the superheroine put on her best smile. "I can cook it, freeze it or rip it out. Not _HEAL_ it."

Her little brother just pouted.

"I thought sisters were meant to give their brothers _loveeeee_!" Billy pouted.

Taking a seat on his bed, and hating that she sunk so deeply into the broken mattress, Phoebe placed a hand to his forehead. She brushed his hair out of his eyes. Instantly regret filled her as Billy's eyes were full of sadness and begging. "I… I _just_ need to know what's wrong. Was it a girl, Billy? Need a little dating advice or something?"

His cry of angst, informed her that yes, it was a girl.

Billy and girls for some reason never quite _fit_ in her mind. But that being said, not many things fit with Billy. He was always going from one thing to the next in a matter of five seconds.

Before she could continue, Billy muttered quietly. His eyes didn't _dare to meet_ hers. "O-or something…"

"Oh! Oh… OH!" Phoebe responded, the girl getting the _wrong _opinion of her little brother based on his response. "W-Was it a Boy? Billy? C-Cause you know it's okay… if you're, you know,"

"I'm NOT GAY! PHOEBE!" Billy whined.

A bright blush came to Billy's cheeks. Defensively he spluttered out all matter of arguments, all while his dark eyes darted around the room. Astonishing that blush was the first hint of colour he had on, except for some orange on the hem of his underwear. While admittedly, the speedster had his moments where males were able to make him drool and throb hard down there, nobody knew about that. Not even Nora. So he played dumb and glared a little at Phoebe for taking it that way. Billy shifted up to sit with his back against the headboard.

"Y-You sure? Cause I can give you some good advice on boys?" Phoebe offered.

"N-NO! I need advice on… o-on _sex!"_ Hissing, Billy saw the look of shock on her face. "And you can't tell Max!"

Pushing herself from the bed, the girl gaped in shock. Wondering if her own little brother was really asking about sex. "Wh- Billy! That is _not_ something you just ask your sister about; You've got the internet for a reason you know? And I don't know much about sex, i've only slept with Link,"

Billy cocked his head. "You know my room is next to yours, right? I could _hear_ you and boys in there."

"BILLY!" Snapped Phoebe.

"What! We both know that you have been with way more than just-"

"BILLY!"

"I just need to know what they do!" Billy said quickly, almost begging her. "This girl I hooked up with and I _really_ liked said I was terrible! So now my _heart huuuuurts!_"

With a long, low sigh, the superheroine hesitantly sat back down on her brother's mess of a bed. Completely disgusted by the state of things as the black-and-grey sheets were covered with crumbs and stains that could be anything from cum to tears; Even their brother Max's bed had never gotten that bad and he was always making things a mess. Ironically when placing a hand down she recoiled and shuddered as something warm and sticky pressed into her palm. Phoebe wiped it off on the sheets. Being sure not to put her hand back there, the girl scooted closer to Billy. She was rather surprised that he came to her of all people for sex advice, considering she was the girl. Something still suggested that this was all about some boy. But if not, Phoebe wondered why he could not just go to Max since their brother was a stud with the ladies.

"Can't you just go to Max? I thought you boys had some bros before hoes code going on,"

"P-PHEEBS!"

Billy's face contorted into a pleading smile and he moved closer, sitting now in the centre of the bed. The young boy was getting hard talking about sex, remembering all those times that he had listened in to Phoebe fucking the brains out of boys and twitched in his baggy camo jeans, glad that Phoebe couldn't see.

There was a reason that he had gone to Phoebe with _this _issue, she seemed to handle boys with longer than average lengths based on what he had heard from the boys pounding her _tight_ pussy.

"Ugh, fine! How far did you get with this girl?" She asked, irritated.

Billy leaned back against her pillow and started his story. "Well… we were in her bed, doing our thing-"

_Earlier with the girl, _Billy's body was coated in a thin layer of sweat as a pair of hands ran up and down his muscular chest at a furious pace, following his abs and caressing his pecs eagerly. Flexing to show off his six-pack, Billy's eyes rolled back when the fingers brushed against his nipples. They were growing hard out in the air and being teased. The boy moaned in response and his body reacted by grinding his hips hard against the girl who he was currently making out with. Her tongue was deep in his throat, taking ownership of the boy's mouth as he caressed and groped every inch of her body his hands could find. Not well, mind you. Billy didn't stay in any place for long, as he explored her sexy body at a mile a minute.

Finding her petite breasts, the boy slipped inside her tight shirt and caressed them. Small and firm, Billy growled against her lips as he pinched her small nipples. That made the girl gasp, arching up and release a little yelp. She warned him _not_ to pinch them. Ignoring it, she deepened their kiss by allowing Billy's tongue into her mouth.

Working her hips, the girl followed the boy's V-line down to his fine ass and pulled Billy closer.

As their lips touched, the teenagers' breathing became heavier. The girl was pinned down to her bed, leaning to keep making out with the sexy superhero.

Billy pushed his cock down against her, the boy's hardness pressing against the girl's clothed pussy. But in his eagerness, the boy was moving too fast for her liking.

Eventually she pushed him off. "O-okay, okay stop!"

"Babe… come on… no way," Billy moaned in her ear as he kissed her neck. His teeth grazed her skin between kisses, his body refusing to keep still even as she pushed his chest off. "Come on Anna, you wanted this five mintues ago. O-Or are we moving on to the real thing already? I thought we were going a bit slowly so-"

"Billy!" Anna snapped. There was firmness in her voice, "You're going _too_ fast. Ugh, it's so… ugh."

Pouting, Billy broke off. Cupping his hard cock, the speedster rolled his eyes. "We're home alone. You _told_ me you wanted my dick!"

The girl groaned a little as she stared at the boy's lengthy member. "I-I do! Y-You are just rushing too much, okay?"

"But…" The boy whined, his erection going down. "What else do people do together? All my sister says to her boyfriends is 'fuck me harder', and "ram that large cock inside of me!"

Anna shuddered from the mention of Phoebe and gave Billy a look, wondering how he knew that. "Oh god, ew! Just… no, Billy. Y-you should just leave,"

"W-What! Why? I thought we were going to…" Billy whined, attempting to lean in and give the girl yet another kiss.

She just put a finger to his lips and another look. "Out and I might consider _doing _this with you again,"

As Billy finished up, Phoebe gave him a look

"_Please_ tell me you didn't use your speed on her, Billy…" Phoebe sighed once the boy was finished spilling his guts about a failed attempt at losing his virginity. Knowing her little brother, it would be no surprise if while making out his fingers had been trying to finger fuck Anna before she was even naked. Although that made her wonder what that would feel like. A human vibrator could be fun, but she shook her head off Billy's fingers in her pussy.

Billy had the decency to look appalled. "Of course not! She said I was going to _fast _for her… and need to take things slow…"

"Well when did you meet her? I've never heard of 'Anna'."

Without a hint of shame, the seventeen-year-old shrugged. "Like a couple of weeks ago? I don't know… we were making out by, like, day two…"

"Billy, it took me months to have my first _kiss_ with Link. You're making out in a _day!?_ No wonder-" Rolling her eyes at the youth, Phoebe thought about teaching him a few things about girls. He sounded hopeless.

"But she kissed me! Handjob, too!" Billy quickly retorted.

Vividly, he could remember sitting in the movie theater when Anna suddenly shoved her hand in his sweatpants then fished out his cock. It was hard to keep quiet as she jerked him off, but once they were making out like animals in heat Billy had no stress. Though he didn't mention the other boy there that she was also spending some time with that got a blowjob once Billy shot his load. Through he couldn't blame her, for a dude, Alex Alvarez was _smoking hot_.

"So don't blame me for that! And she was the one who invited me back to _her _house, I was _more _happy with making out and getting handies!"

"BILLY!" Phoebe scalded. Groaning at having to hear that her little brother was such a typical 'douchey' guy. "Girls aren't just for sex or 'handies'. And _always_ please her first, get what you want later."

"What, why? Why can't she get what _she _wants after me?" Billy asked with honest curiosity.

Phoebe's eyes went wide and she felt like slapping the idiotic boy. Surely he knew what girls gave boys who earned it first; The boy had watched porn before, she had seen the saved history on her computer after he had 'borrowed' it for 'homework'. "Have you _never_ heard of cunlingles?"

"Isn't that the cream that Dad makes Mom put on his ass?" Billy responded in confusion.

The girl sighed, "No you idiot… it's eating a girl out."

"Eating what out of a girl? Cereal? And from where?"

"_Noooooo! _Ugh, Billy you… I should seriously just show you. Even Max knew how to do this when he was ten..."

She turned away and was about to ask where his laptop was when in the corner of her eye, Phoebe saw Billy tugging off his T-shirt. Facing the boy once more, Phoebe's jaw dropped as she watched him peeling it off his body. A blush touched her cheeks seeing his lean, defined chest. Her little brother was pale and slightly muscular, with a small patch of hair nestled between his pecs that made him seem older for once. Following down his abs slowly, the girl drifted to Billy's camo pants and finally noticed that she could see the outline of his aching hard cock sticking up like a tent. Either he was freeballing it in there or just had very loose undies. She would soon learn that it was the latter.

Struggling to look away, she was wondering why on earth he was stripping. "Um, wh-what are you doing?"

"Getting more comfortable? It was getting super stuffy in here."

As if taking a mind of their own, Phoebe hooked around her small crop-top and followed his actions. "Yeah, i-it is, maybe I should join you _if _you think it's right to just strip in front of your sister."

"W-Wait? What?" Billy stumbled.

It was Billy's turn to watch in shock. His big sister had a sexy, curved body that was nice and toned from years of training but his eyes were instantly drawn to her tits. They were tightly hugged by a pink sports bra that showed off her hard nipples. Billy felt his mouth run dry. But unlike him, she didn't stop there. Phoebe reached down and started to undo her skinny jeans. She stood up and bent over, accidentally giving the younger boy a perfect view of her fine ass and a hint of her lacy panties as she struggled to get her pants off. Billy watched in awe of his big sister's sexy, juicy ass being revealed. Round enough that the boy kind of wanted to give her a spank then and there.

Billy found his voice, hoarse and breaking as he stared at his sister in just a lacy pair of underwear. "W-what are _YOU_ doing?!"

"Showing you!" Phoebe growled. "Since you don't know it by talking, I'll show you examples…"

"With what? Are you going to show me porn? W-would be hella weird to watch it with my sis but I'm up for it…" Billy asked, the teen feeling his cock twitching at the thought.

His older sister wasn't _ugly_, heck most of his friends joked about wanting to bang her on a weekly basis. However, she was only wearing a bra and panties now and loomed intimidatingly. He could see the mound where her pussy was. It looked a little wet. Had his story turned her on?

"B-but if you're going naked isn't that wrong?!"

"Oh don't worry, little brother… I'm not getting naked. My underwear won't be coming off." Phoebe smirked, muttering '_yet_' internally. "I'm just getting more _comfortable_."

Billy tried to say _anything_ else, but his throat was too dry.

So the boy could just sit there struggling to talk as Phoebe found his laptop and signed in, somehow knowing her brother's password. The screen opened up to three naked chics laying on some heart-shaped bed coated in the cum of what looked like six or so different cocks; some were big and thick, others were small and made the girl want to chuckle. Billy had endless apps and sticky notes coating the screen. Most of which were some dirty notes, phone numbers from other girls, while about three of them were homework that he would _never_ hand in. Somehow, it still was better than Max's laptop.

Phoebe ignored all of that to use the internet. She instantly searched up 'Eating out'.

The girl came a few options and smirked at her little brother.

"Girl on girl, or man enough to see a dude do it?" She teased.

Billy couldn't stop himself in time, "Dude! I-I can handle it."

The girl simply smirked and opened a video of some college aged stars, with the Billy quickly noticing that both the girl and the guy were well endowed. Both of the siblings, noted that the boy looked a little like Max, which confused and slightly turned both on a little more.

"Pay attention, Billy." Phoebe growled, the lacy underwear clad girl making her little brother face the laptop and not take the regular peaks he had been making at her.

Billy watched with soft breathes as the girl writhed on the bed in pleasure, the camera focused on her face to show both eyes rolling back in her head. She was loudly screaming with excitement, which made him throb. However, then the camera began to pan away from her face. It carefully followed her curves to show her large breasts with a little focus on her dark nipples, both of which had metal bars going through the nubs that caught Billy's eyes. But they were gone too soon and the camera kept moving down the girl's hips. She had a small piercing on her belly button, too with a diamond encrusted into it. Finally stopping when the man was in frame. Now Billy was _really_ paying attention.

'_Straight… right Billy…' _Phoebe smirked, before speaking out loud. "See?"

The man's deep icy blue eyes were full of lust and arousal as he slowly licked up her pussy, with juices coating his pink tongue. On either side of her pussy his thumbs helped to spread the tight hole wide open for better access inside of her. By the way he was moaning, she must have been delicious. After a few long, slow licks, Billy watched as his tongue shoved deep inside of the girl's hole. Her legs jerked, but all he did was smirk and maneuver his _very_ talented tongue around inside.

"H-Hey Pheebs… y-you mind if I remove my pants? Things are getting a little… _tight_," Billy questioned, his breathing getting heavier as he was forced to watch straight porn by his lacy-underwear clad older sister, who stood over him.

Phoebe leaned over, surprising him. With one hand, she unbuckled his leather belt and made sure to cop a nice feel of Billy's hard cock. It felt pretty big, so she smirked and helped Billy slip out of them.

"O-Oh god Pheebs…" Billy moaned, the boy shocked at what his sister had just done.

The shell-shocked boy was now left only a pair of black boxer briefs with an orange hem; they were bulging heavily and showed off a great outline of the seven-inch piece of meat struggling to break out. She smirked before sensually running a finger up the length.

"Keep these on. And do. Not. Touch." There was a flicker of lust in her eyes. "I _don't _want to see what's in them."

The girl knew that she was lying a fair bit there, but didn't want her little brother getting too cocky.

Billy turned his attention back to the porno, with a lot of struggle. The man was now pumping two fingers in and out of the girl while sucking her pussy, surely with his tongue still buried inside. She seemed to be lovinging it and now so was Billy who was dripping with precum just watching. Struggling immensely not to touch himself.

"Get back to watching Bills, you need to learn what you couldn't _give _your 'girl'."

Nodding quickly, his eyes snapped away from Phoebe's body. For some reason she looked better than the pornstar on screen. Swallowing hard as the man pulled away from the pussy, Billy was eager to see what came next when Phoebe paused the video.

"Hey! I was watching that!" He whined at the loss. "No fair, Phoebe."

"Billy, we weren't watching this for you to get off…" Phoebe replied, rolling her eyes. Although she was keen to see Billy shooting a load through those hot underwear. Even if those poor underwear had to suffer with yet another load of desperate teenage boy cum coating it. "If you do _that _with Anna… you might actually get a chance to get more than just your little dick stroked."

Billy stayed quiet for a moment. "What if I did it… on you?"

"B-BILLY! I am your sister!" Phoebe responded, the girl wanting it but knowing she couldn't just _let _her little brother have his way with her. The seventeen-year-old dork wasn't in control here.

"And?" He said plainly.

"It's wrong?" She replied just as plainly.

Once more the boy said it. "_And? _Harris told me Link jerked him off before."

"That's different. Harris and Link are brothers, and it's just jerking off." Phoebe responded, having watched that _show _a few times. Including one where Harris and Link's cum had fired onto her and coated her face.

Billy kept pushing, noticing the blush and that Phoebe was wet. "But I'll just be putting my tongue in you. It's not like I'll fuck you, so we can do it, right?"

"Billy…" Phoebe groaned. "You don't just rush to eating someone else… this is why Anna didn't want you!"

The seventeen-year-old groaned and wondered how he could convince his older sister, before deciding on the one thing that his semi-girlfriend Anna _did _like doing with him. Even after that incident. They spent more time making out than talking, and even when not kissing usually she was lazily sucking his tongue or teasing enough that it took five seconds to cum when he got home to actually stroke one out.

Thus, in a move that shocked his sister, he stood up and moved towards her. His erect seven-inch cock throbbed inside of his boxer briefs as he moved towards her. He rested his hand on her near completely naked body, covered only _just _by her lacy underwear. Before his older sister could say something, Billy leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips against the twenty one year-old's. Phoebe's eyes widened a little as she gave in and began kissing her little brother back.

Phoebe melted into the kiss, surprised by Billy's skill at it. His lips eagerly slid against her, with the boy's tongue earning entrance with the shock of the moment. He _slowly_ explored his big sister's mouth, dominating her tongue with a strange passion.

'_Damn, who knew Billy actually had SOME skills. No wonder Anna let him do this on day two…'_


	2. Speed Demon

Chapter Two: "Speed Demon"

Running a hand up his smooth, lean chest, the girl pushed Billy back onto the bed and laid down on top of him as they continued to make out deeply. For a solid five minutes they didn't come back up for air and it was the perfect chance to slip inside Phoebe's panties. A moan entered the kiss, passing between their lips as the siblings made out heavily. The boy's hand rubbed Phoebe's soft ass, massaging her silky skin and pulling her closer down onto his dick. And it was as his fingers squeezed that Billy's tongue pushed past his sister's lips, entering her mouth. Billy stayed still for once, grinding his hips a little as he squeezed Phoebe's juicy ass.

"B-Billy…" Phoebe moaned, sucking his tongue. The girl was shocked that her little brother was acting this way. She continued to lose herself in the shocked pleasurable bliss, until she felt Billy's fingers hooked to her lacy panties, obviously going to try and remove them.

He was rewarded by being pushed away from her.

Glaring a little, she scalded him. "I didn't say you could remove those, Bill…"

"Okay then I won't!" Billy grinned innocently and instead pushed a hand back inside her panties to run his fingers over her soaked pussy. Rubbing the lips and massaging Phoebe's clit, the speedster pleasured her with his nimble fingers as they made out softly. "Just let me eat you out! Pleeeease!"

"Who said your wishes are getting met here speedster?" Phoebe purred teasingly.

"I did." Billy said firmly.

Eager to convince her, Billy vigorously rubbed his big sister's pussy. Hearing her moan in between kisses had the seventeen-year-old throbbing and moving faster; Billy's fast fingers circled Phoebe's clit to turn her on further, rubbing the quivering nub like there was no tomorrow. It was dripping wet in mere seconds as he sped up the pace. Billy's fingers massaged Phoebe's pussy faster than Link could ever hope. Meanwhile, Billy nibbled on her lip. Pulling back on the pink skin while Phoebe was rocked with an intense orgasm. While she was squirting into her pants, Billy slammed three fingers deep into his sister's pussy. Roughly fingering his big sister. Slipping his fingers deeper into her every now and then, the boy pumped in and out with enough speed to make Phoebe scream out for more. She ended up sucking on his neck just to muffle the sound, allowing a grinning Billy to peer over her shoulder and watch that juicy ass shake. Using every skill and technique that he had learnt from his girlfriend Anna in an attempt to convince his sister to let him eat her out.

He didn't even want her to suck him off yet, he just craved being able to taste her juices as they flowed out of her.

Phoebe rode her brother's skilled fingers with a loud moan, grinding her hips to stimulate herself. He was deeper inside her pussy, feeling around inside the squishy wet hole. Feeling him pump up and down, in then out, Phoebe had to bite her lip. "Mmm, finger me little bro…"

Billy grinned wildly, loving how he was making his sister reacting to the finger and decided to use a little more of his powers and superspeed his fingers in order to quickly finger fuck his sister. The boy only grinning widely when he felt the area getting wetter. Rolling off her brother, the older girl laid down on her back before spreading her legs open for better access, with her little brother climbing right between her legs to enjoy the new access.

She was groaning in blissful delight, arching her back up and rolling her hips. Grinding down on Billy's fast fingers, loving how he pumped them in and out with wild ambition.

The younger boy kneeled down next to his bed, admiring the older girl's soaking wet honey pot. Billy licked his lips eagerly. Phoebe looked so hot lying there that Billy just had to get some more of her moans; Starting out slowly, Billy pushed his digits back inside Phoebe and started to pump in and out. The walls of her pussy were tight and wet which just made the seventeen-year-old want to have his cock inside her all the more. Building up speed, Billy smirked at her loud moans of pleasure. Soon enough he was using his super speed, to fuck her brains out using just his fingers. His hand a blur, the boy thrust in and out at a rapid pace that pounded her like never before. Forcing deeper and faster inside of Phoebe, Billy spread his fingers open to pleasure her.

"B-B-BILLY!"

Smirking, Billy forced his way in faster to the point that Phoebe could only moan and release short breaths. Her tits bounced as her chest rose up and down in rapid succession, forced by the overwhelming orgasm Billy was dragging out. Phoebe shuddered, her legs quaking and juices pouring out onto the sheets but still Billy didn't let up.

Eagerly finger pounding as fast as he could possibly go, Billy easily dragged multiple orgasms out of his big sister. To him it was nothing, fingering her like that so fast. But the way she screamed in bliss made him wonder how good it felt on a girl.

Phoebe grit her teeth. They chattered as her body shook with endless pleasures. Her fingers curled tight into the sheets, tugging so hard the fabric almost tore. With Billy fingering at lightning fast speed, she couldn't stop herself from squirting. Not just once, either. Again and again. Seconds apart, squirting through her pants, over Billy's fingers and all over her own bed. Surely he could finger fuck her dry, and keep going until she was wet once more.

With his older sister being reduced to moans of his name and squirting, Billy decided to take the next step in his plan to get _everything _he wanted from his sister. So without pulling out his fingers, he lowered down and began sucking on her clit through her now juices soaked panties, giving the teenager boy a taste of the liquid he was craving without breaking her disagreement of him removing said panties.

Adding tongue to swirl around the quivering nub, the young boy's fingers began to slow down.

"I'm not stopping until you let me eat you out, Pheebs. And you know I can do this for hours..." He grinned with that innocent look in his eyes.

Phoebe groaned internally, having hoped that Billy wouldn't be like his older brother and addicted to doing _that_. Only this time she had no other options. His fingers were like human vibrators, and tongue teasing through the silky, wet fabric ignited a fire in her body. Lustful dancing flames she could not quench.

"Mmm! Y-yes! Eat me out, Billy!" Phoebe cried, moaning out as Billy pushed his fingers in deeper.

In a flash her wet panties were being thrown to the other side of the room and Billy had both thumbs on either side of her wetness; Spreading her pink pussy apart Billy watched as a copious amount of juices dribbled down her legs and ass. He had flooded her with that finger fuck, the speed bringing on enough orgasms that Phoebe lost count. Grinning from ear-to-ear, the boy leaned in and stole a real taste of her sweetness. Lapping up every drop he could manage, before finally running his tongue up Phoebe's pussy and moaning at her overwhelming taste.

"Oh my god, Pheebs…" He moaned, spreading her wider to stick his tongue inside. "Mmm! You're fucking delicious!"

Throwing her head back, Phoebe arched off the bed with a low moan of pleasure, forcing her brother's tongue deeper inside. Every inch of her body ached with ecstasy feeling the little pink organ flicking around her pussy, lapping up her pussy juices just like Max since they were fourteen.

"Ooooh _fuck_, Billy!" Phoebe gasped, arching upwards. With the way his tongue worked her over, the girl couldn't rest from this state of bliss for a moment. "Sl-slow down!"

With a loud whine, the younger boy slowed down his tongue. For a speedster, eating out Phoebe slowly was like torture. But well worth it if things went further, showing off his growing skills to the horny older girl. Billy used his thumbs to keep the pussy wide open, allowing him to get deep inside of her. Running slowly up and down his sister's drenched pussy hoping she would enjoy the skill, Billy moaned as she continued to pour out with juices. Her sweetness ran down the length of Billy's tongue, greedily being swallowed. Phoebe tasted amazing and he wanted her to know that, so sucked on his sister's clit for a while as he lapped up every drop his tongue could reach.

Moaning as Billy got to work, Phoebe couldn't help but grind down into his face a little. Just hearing her young brother's sexy moans as he dug into her pussy was making the girl go crazy. Phoebe started massaging her chest, rolling over her large breasts and moaning louder to remind Billy how well he was doing.

"Mmm, s-so much better! Use your fingers too, an-and focus on my clit!" She instructed and felt Billy quickly learning.

Easing up with his long tongue, Billy took her nub back into his mouth. First Billy ran his teeth gently over the sensitive clit and made her shudder, moving on to flicking it with his tongue and swirling around it. All in an effort to make Phoebe scream his name. Billy added to the pleasure quickly by adding a finger into the mix; He traced up her pussy lips, smearing in Phoebe's juices. Then suddenly pulled off.

Phoebe looked down, confused as to what made him stop.

But no, all the boy did was take his now dripping finger into his mouth and lick all over the digit. Making it nice and wet while sucking off the orgasmic sweetness Phoebe made.

"Do all pussies taste as good as you? Like, I can't get enough of this! I'm eating you out every day from now on!" Excitedly grinning, the boy pushed his digit into a whining Phoebe. Slowly pumping it in and out, reaching around inside to feel for her G-spot. Every time he would move it made the girl jump and moan. Until finally Billy pressed down on something that made her cry out his name with a sigh of pleasure.

"Yo-you can't eat me out every day!" She argued despite the waves of pleasure washing over her sexy body. If the boy hadn't admitted to being a virgin, she could have sworn he was basically a pro. However, the real concern was how to fit both Billy _and_ Max into the day, since both of them wanted to get their tongues coated in pussy juices daily now.

Billy delved back into her pussy with that childish grin only getting wider. After taking a long lick up the crack, the boy kissed around her shaven crotch. "Yes I can. Or I'll finger fuck you again,"

"I said n-no-" Phoebe panted, coming down from her intense orgasms. "Bu-but please… finger me! I love how fast you do it."

Moaning at his sister, Billy nodded. His tongue flicked her pussy and fingers pumped a little faster. But then an idea came to mind. Billy pulled his tongue away from the hole then eased his dripping fingers out, watching as pussy juice oozed down his fingers and dripped back onto the bed. Quickly, the speedster took the fingers into his mouth. Lapping at them all, sucking Phoebe's juice off the digits with a husky moan. She tasted like candy.

"Get up, Pheebs!" He commanded with a cheery grin.

It was a massive struggle for Phoebe to get up from the bed. Between her legs leading to the end of the bed was a massive dark stain where she had squirted. Upon seeing it, the girl turned red. Billy seemed amused by it at least. The shaking girl, whose legs felt like jelly, climbed onto her knees. Billy got onto the bed and shifted behind Phoebe. But when Billy got up behind Phoebe, he gasped. There was a rush of air, a blur rushing through the room; When Billy rushed back onto the bed no more than a split second had passed for Phoebe.

Shockingly, when Phoebe opened her eyes she found her feet bound to the bed frame. Not only that, but both hands were tied behind Phoebe's back. She struggled but the two belts binding her held tight. Billy had his arms wrapped around the girl and his bare cock pressed up against her back. He felt much longer than she expected, with the seven-inch superhuman dick throbbing warm against her spine while grinding up and down.

One of his hands was clasped over Phoebe's mouth, blocking sounds from her, while his other hand was exploring her naked body. Gently caressing her soft breasts, rolling the marshmallows around between his palm and lightly squeezing them. The erect nipples expanded out, hard as rock. Billy's fingers slipped closer to the bright pink nubs, pinching down on Phoebe's nipples. She gasped into his hand. Bucking up a little as he squeezed down.

"Mm, that's it, Pheebs… struggle all you want," He purred into her ear, pinching down. Billy's hand moved across to the other breast and massaged it lightly, testing their weight, how soft his sister's rack was.

Eventually the hand was satisfied with the silky smooth tits and moved lower on Phoebe's body. Tracing his fingers down her center, stroking down the girl's stomach then down between her long legs. Coaxing a lazy moan from his sister's lips, who leaned back into Billy. Resting on the boy.

He smirked to himself. Knowing that this gentle caressing was about to come to an end.

"You know… I was holding back," He nibbles Phoebe's ear, lightly brushing her pussy. Feeling the dripping wetness, warm to the touch. "I can go even faster."

Before Phoebe could respond, Billy's hand was moving like a blur. Vigorously rubbing her clit with superspeed, massaging hundreds of circles around her already dripping clit in mere seconds. She screamed with utmost pleasure into Billy's hand, thrashing about as the boy continued rubbing her soaked honeypot. Phoebe's legs tensed up and her hips bucked wildly, breasts shook side to side and pussy just continued to drip. Billy used it as a lube to move faster.

The girl could feel herself weaken in the hand of her brother as she could only moan wordlessly as Billy continued to pleasure her with his intense speed. She tugged at the ropes to no avail. The more Phoebe struggled, the faster Billy's movements became. Rubbing side to side on her pussy, flicking the clit between his fingers.

Billy's fingers sunk deeper into Phoebe's cheek as she cried out in orgasmic bliss. Shooting juice all over the bed. Shot after shot of the warm, sticky honey. He couldn't help but moan and go faster. Rubbing Phoebe's pussy with vigor.

The way Phoebe thrashed around felt like magic on her brother's dick. With her soft ass right on his dick, it was like a free handjob. If this kept up he'd cream on her back by accident. But he wasn't done. The teen shoved his fingers into Phoebe's tight hole and resumed fucking her brains out. Pumping in with furious speed, enough to make her scream.

Phoebe's legs shook and tensed up, her body stiff as a board. It was like she was possessed. The girl's eyes rolled back and everything shook; Her pussy was drenched, so was Billy's hand.

"B-Bil-" Was all she managed to choke out into Billy's hand before the young teen brought her to her strongest finish. Billy grinned as he felt his sister slowly limp in his arms.

At last he pulled his fingers away and slipped out from behind her. Grinning down at the older girl.

"Yes _Phoeeebe_? Did you like that?" He purred.

She was blissed out, could barely remember how to speak. Rolling around and groaning, her legs sliding up and down, the teen girl looked ready to pass out.

Billy climbed onto the bed then took his sister by the hair, pulling her back up. One of his hands was pumping his seven-inch length, sliding up and down from base to tip. Her tired eyes saw his dick up close for the first time, bringing the girl back to her senses. Kind of. Watching Billy jerk off faster in front of her face, Phoebe moaned. Looking between the flared, brown tip then up into her brother's eyes.

They were solely full of uncontrollable desire and lust.

"Mmm… I'm gonna bust a nut on your face!" He grunted.

She didn't protest. Instead, the blissed out girl leaned in and gave the head a slow lick. "Mmm…?"

Billy shivered, pulling away from Phoebe's tongue. Jerking himself off a little faster now his sister licked it. "Ah-ah… _no touching_, remember? You barely wanted to _see _my dick, you don't get to touch it! But my cum can go wherever!"

"B...Billy!" Phoebe _whined_.

"Shut up." Billy tugged her hair, tilting Phoebe back as he pumped over her face. Biting his lip hard, wishing her tongue extended; waiting for his load to coat it. Moaning deeper, the boy squeezed his dick. Throbbing violently as the end approached. "Ungh… here it comes! Ready for a huge facial, sis?!"

The superhero girl _refused _to open her mouth, the girl biting back a moan and her desire to beg for her brother's young load. He hadn't _wanted _her speaking.

"G-Guess since you're not responding, you're ready for your little bro's _massive _load… M-mm you're gonna look fucking hot coated in it!" Billy thrust into his hand before unloading onto Phoebe. Painting her pretty face with ropes of his cum, getting all over her. From the girl's plump lips to her dark brown hair. Nutting more than a teenage boy should. But after that intensity it was just too hot. "D-damn! You made me cum a fuck load!"

Phoebe continued to not speak, feeling the cum running all over her. Rolling his eyes, Billy gave his cock a few more strokes, the teen feeling a few drops remaining. "Open up, Pheebs. Got some for you to _taste_…"

Billy rubbed the head of his cock against her, smearing the creamy cum into her lips, prodding soft trying to wiggle inside.

"Mmmph!" Phoebe struggled, pursing her lips. "B-Billy! I don't want to taste… y-your hot… mm…"

She was still so out of it that this was turning her on, and soon enough Phoebe's lips opened tiredly. Allowing Billy inside, the tip of his dick coated in creamy deliciousness. Throbbing softly, the boy rocked his hips. Easing in and out of his big sister while she softly suckled his tip. A warm mix of sweet and salty cum trickled down her tongue each time the girl licked her brother's cock. Growing sluttier by the minute after that intense mind-melting fingering. That and there was just something about suckling on her little brother's cock, that had her protesting mind _calming_. The pair stayed like that for a while, Billy playing with his cum as his sister suckled away, happily cleaning his cock.

"Sorry if I got a little intense there, Pheebs…" Billy murmured quietly while she bobbed on his length. Phoebe did little more than hum at him, continuing up and down.

This was a common process for the super powered girl, anytime she felt upset or needed to work something out, she would pounce on her twin brother and just suckle away on his length until she worked it out. The girl had done it _numerous _times as Max attempted to work on something. In this case, she was just tired. Nobody had ever worked _that many_ orgasms out of her before. Link and Max could have worked together for hours and still failed. Even if they were technically _better _lovers, overall, since Billy would have been nothing if not for his superspeed.

"Mm, that's it sis…" Billy gently played with Phoebe's hair, pulling her along his length. Only a few inches for now, just sliding along her tongue with a cute moan and shiver. Her tongue was like magic, coiling around his shaft while moving along Billy's dick.

The girl _knew _that she wouldn't be able to refuse Billy's wish to be with her more often. She just didn't know how to handle both him and Max, yet.

"C-can you go deeper?" He asked.

Phoebe shifted, sitting up straighter. Usually she'd pump the cock as she sucked away, but her hands were still tied. So Phoebe leaned down, swallowing more of the dick. Surprising Billy by pushing her nose right into his crotch. Deepthroating his lengthy dick, letting it throb against the walls of her throat.

Deepthroating wasn't her _favourite _thing but for Billy, she would.

"Oh damn!" Billy exclaimed, holding Phoebe on his dick. "That- Hooooooly fuck, that's amazing!"

He released her after a second, with the girl pulling off with a _pop!_

"Yeah… not bad, but hurts the jaw." Phoebe breathed. She was still unable to still her heartbeat after the fingering. Her breathing was worse. "Geez, not even vibrators are that good…"

They both looked down to the dark stains covering Phoebe's bed, how much juice was soaked into the fabric. Billy didn't know how badly he could make girls squirt. If she was a good example, he might have to bring a tarp just for foreplay.

Chuckling proudly, the boy played with his hair. "Yeah… I saw videos where girls cum really hard from that stuff. But I still prefer the… you-know part."

"Are you suggesting you want to _fuck me_?" Phoebe moaned at him with such a slutty tone it was a miracle he wasn't already balls deep.

"_Fuck _yeah… if you let me!" Billy grinned. He wanted nothing more than to slide into that juice soaked pussy. Knowing that it would be _more _than enough to lube up his cock to pound her sexy looking pussy.

"Oh? And _whatever_ would a poor, innocent, helpless tied up girl _eeeeever_ do to stop a big hunk like Billy Thunderman?" Phoebe got him. Hook, line and sinker. That was almost enough to milk _another_ load then and there.

The flames of lust burned hotter in Billy as he pushed Phoebe back into her soft bed. She arched up with a moan, spreading her legs for the boy as he got down between them. He aimed quickly, pushing his virgin tip against Phoebe's pussy. Massaging her lips with his tip, milking a little more juice onto his dick before suddenly giving her a sharp thrust. The pair cried out in passion as Billy impaled her, stripping away his virginity to his own sister. The thrust sent him balls deep, the throbbing rod burning hot inside her walls.

To stifle their needy moans, the pair kissed hard. Feeding each other passion and tongue in a heated mix, all the while Billy's hips were already on the move. Up and down, slamming deep into Phoebe's tight hole. Pulling out half way then jamming it back in. Billy's arms were pinned to the bed either side of her. So while their bodies were pressed tight, he had leverage and stability. Enabling the Thunderman boy to hammer Phoebe.

She moaned, quickly impressed with the boy. He was a little rough and raw but passionately fucking her. Driving that lengthy superhuman dick deep into her pussy.

Billy moaned into Phoebe's lips while plowing her, slamming down into her honeypot. He could feel just how wet he made her with each ruthless thrust, ramming the helpless girl with full force. Making Phoebe clench down on his dick, fully in love with the sensation of being rammed by such a big dick.

"Mmm! Yes, Billy, fuck your slutty big sister!" Phoebe thrashed, flexing on his dick. Her walls hugged it tight, forcing him to fuck harder to get it all in there. "More!"

Little did they know Max was watching through a small camera hidden in Phoebe's favourite teddy. Pumping his thick, meaty cock with an impressed smirk.


End file.
